


Blitzbesuch

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Ein Anruf kurz vor Weihnachten alarmiert den Doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Beta: Avarra. Vielen lieben Dank.

Der Doctor stürmte zurück in die Tardis und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Das war knapp gewesen. Die Leute auf Phetula Prime waren nicht so gastfreundlich gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte.

Fragte sich nur, wo er jetzt hinreisen wollte.

 

Bevor er dazu kam, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, klingelte sein Telefon. Er nahm es aus der Tasche und blickte aufs Display. Es war Martha, die versuchte, ihn zu erreichen.

„Hallo Martha!", begrüßte er sie.

„Doctor! Gut, dass ich dich erreiche!" Ihre Stimme hörte sich ein wenig atemlos an.

Bei ihm schrillten sämtliche Alarmsirenen. Sie hatte inzwischen ihr eigenes Leben und einen Weg gefunden, die Erde auf ihre Art und Weise zu verteidigen, aber er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig verantwortlich für sie.  

„Was ist los? Braucht ihr Hilfe?" Er rechnete nach. Ja, bei ihr waren es nur noch wenige Tage vor Weihnachten. Und nachdem die Erde in den letzten Jahren jedes Mal nur knapp einer Katastrophe entgangen war, rechnete er jetzt mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Es wäre wirklich am besten wenn du zu uns kommst. Ich möchte es dir persönlich erzählen."

„Ich bin schon unterwegs. Bis gleich."

Er klappte das Handy zu und steckte es in seine Jackentasche.

Dann machte er sich daran, den Ort und die Zeit zu programmieren. Er überprüfte seine Eingaben mehrfach, bis er endlich zufrieden war. Die Erde des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts hatte er inzwischen so oft besucht, dass es immer schwieriger wurde, Zeitfenster zu finden, die er ohne Probleme ansteuern konnte.

Er drückte den Hebel und die Reise begann.

 

Kurz darauf setzte die Tardis erstaunlich sanft auf. Er wurde nicht durchgerüttelt, sondern es gab nur eine kurze Erschütterung. Der Doctor tätschelte die Konsole, brachte die Maschine in den Ruhezustand und ging zur Tür.

Neugierig steckte er seinen Kopf hinaus.

 

Er war – wie berechnet – in Marthas Schlafzimmer gelandet. Er hatte auch damit gerechnet, dass sie dort auf ihm wartete. Aber wie sie die Wartezeit überbrückte, überraschte ihn. Sie umarmte einen Mann und so wie es aussah hatten sie sich gerade geküsst.

Der Doctor räusperte sich. Statt auseinander zu fahren lächelte Martha, dann löste sie sich von dem Mann.

„Hallo Doctor, schön, dass du da bist."

„Gibt es keinen Notfall?" Er war ein wenig irritiert von ihrem Verhalten.

Sie lächelte spitzbübisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Notfall. Ich wollte dir nur endlich Thomas Mulligan vorstellen. Wir werden morgen heiraten. Und da ich möchte, dass du mein Trauzeuge bist, musste ich dich irgendwie herbekommen. Ein Vöglein erzählte mir, dass es am schnellsten geht, wenn du alarmiert bist."

Nachdenklich sah der Doctor Thomas an. Martha hatte schon oft von ihm erzählt, aber bisher hatten sie sich noch nie getroffen. Er war ein stattlicher Mann, mit dunklen Haaren, einem drei-Tage-Bart und vielen Lachfältchen.

Vielleicht konnte er Martha genau das geben, was sie brauchte. Er sah den Doctor an, dann reichte er ihm die Hand. „Ich bin froh, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen, Martha hat so viel von Ihnen erzählt."

„Sie hat mir auch schon viel von Ihnen erzählt." Der Doctor ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. Er wusste aber nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

 

Bevor das Schweigen ungemütlich wurde, griff Martha ein. „Mum hat auch gehofft, dass du zur Hochzeit kommen würdest. Du wirst bei der Feier neben ihr sitzen. Komm, die Familie wartet unten auf dich."

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Der Timlord folgte ihr. Ob Francine glücklich war, ihn zu sehen, würde sich gleich herausstellen. Wirklich glücklich über das Zusammentreffen war er nicht. Aber für Martha würde er noch mehr tun.

Das Haus war weihnachtlich dekoriert. Überall waren Tannenzweige mit roten Schleifen angebracht und es duftete nach frisch gebackenen Plätzchen.

Im Wohnzimmer warteten Francine, Tish und Clive auf ihn. Die Frauen sprangen auf, umarmten ihn und redeten gleichzeitig auf den Doctor ein.

Zuerst machte es dem Timelord auch Spaß, mit ihnen zusammen zu sitzen und über die anstehende Hochzeit zu reden. Er freute sich, dass Martha so glücklich aussah und Thomas immer wieder berührte.

Doch dann kam die Rede auf das ‚Jahr, das es nicht gab'. Es weckte Erinnerungen in ihn, die er lange verdrängt hatte und auf die er gut verzichten konnte.

Der Doctor schaffte es, sich aus dem Raum zu stehlen und ging vor die Tür.

 

Lange starrte er in den Nachthimmel, der bewölkt war, aber hin und wieder rissen die Wolken auf und er konnte die Sterne sehen. Als Martha sich zu ihm gesellte, war er bereit, mit ihr zurück zu gehen, doch sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und sah hoch.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn ich nicht gegen den allgegenwärtigen Schatten von Rose hätte kämpfen müssen."

Am Vorabend ihrer Hochzeit sollte Martha nicht solche Dinge fragen. Oder vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn sie dies fragte, bevor sie mit Thomas die Ringe tauschte.

Der Doctor sah sie an. Sie war eine schöne Frau. Intelligent, lebhaft und sie war wirkliche eine tolle Begleiterin gewesen. Aber mehr als Freundschaft ... Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wärest trotzdem nur eine Freundin für mich gewesen und irgendwann gegangen. Ich bin froh, dass du Thomas hast."

Er sah ihr Lächeln. „Danke. Ich bin glücklich mit ihm. Und wenn ich bei ihm bin, dann habe ich keine Albträume."

Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Warum heiratest du so kurz vor Weihnachten? Ich dachte, du wolltest unter dem Tannenbaum getraut werden."

„Das war auch ursprünglich mein Plan. Aber dann dachte ich daran, was die letzten Jahre Weihnachten passiert ist und ich habe es gelassen. Wir werden auch die Hochzeitsreise auf das Frühjahr legen, damit ich nicht von der UNIT herausgerissen werde. Es wird eine Lodge mitten in der afrikanischen Steppe sein. Ohne Telefon und ohne sonstigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Wenigstens dann soll Thomas seine Ruhe vor meinem Job haben."

Der Doctor lachte leise. „So schlimm?"

„Ich bekomme immer dann Anrufe, wenn wir sie gar nicht gebrauchen können."

Er zog ein Gesicht und Martha lachte. „Mehr Details werde ich dir nicht erzählen. Bist du mir böse, dass ich einfach bestimmt habe, dass du mein Trauzeuge bist?"

„Nein, es ist eine Ehre für mich."

Martha drückte ihn. „Danke, es bedeutet mir auch sehr viel. Noch schöner wäre es, wenn du bis Weihnachten bleiben könntest."

Der Timelord sah sie an, ihren vertrauensvollen Blick und dachte dann daran, was die letzten Jahre passiert war. Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich würde gerne, aber ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass ich woanders gebraucht werde. Und ich will kein Risiko eingehen."

„Dann werden wir das Weihnachtsfest vorziehen. Morgen heirate ich und übermorgen feiern wir unter dem Tannenbaum."

„Ich freue mich darauf." Er lächelte sie an. Zwar hatte er noch nie den Sinn von Weihnachten verstanden, aber inzwischen wusste er, dass man die Tage mit seinen Liebsten verbringen sollte. Neben Jack, der viel zu sehr mit Ianto beschäftigt war, war Martha dieses Jahr die einzige seiner ehemaligen Begleiter, mit der er feiern konnte.

„Ich habe sogar ein Geschenk für dich", verriet ihm Martha.

„Dann muss ich ja noch einmal los, etwas für euch besorgen!"

„Das brauchst du nicht. Es ist uns allen sehr wichtig, dass du da bist und Zeit mit uns verbringst."

Der Doctor dachte an einen Lagerraum in der Tardis, wo er Dinge untergebracht hatte, die er vielleicht irgendwann einmal brauchen könnte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, waren dort auch einige ausgewählte Schmuckstücke. Eins davon war das ideale Geschenk für Martha. Er freute sich schon auf ihr Gesicht, wenn sie es bekam. Und für die anderen würde er dort auch etwas finden.

„Lass uns reingehen", schlug er vor. „Mir wird kalt."

Sie nickte und ließ ihn los.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus und als ihm die Wärme entgegen schlug war der Doctor so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.


End file.
